


I Think We're Stuck.

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Prompted Fics [8]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: Sam and Tubbo... man. Their relationship is one of the only good vibes left in the SMP at this point.
Series: Prompted Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040477
Kudos: 38





	I Think We're Stuck.

It had been a normal day of working on their ‘ocean hole’ as Tommy called it.

They hadn’t really made much progress since the beginning of Tubbo’s presidency, but given the current lull of activity, Tubbo was confident that Sam (and their project) could have his undivided attention for the moment.

“Tubbo!” Sam called up from… Tubbo wasn't sure where.

“Yeah?”

“I got a little distracted, could you throw me down some blocks?”

Tubbo peers over the edge carefully, and sees Sam halfway up one of the walls. He’s perched precariously on a dirt block, trying to fend off a spider that’s climbed up his pillar.

“Sure, hold on a mo—Woah!” He cries out as he loses his footing.

Sam catches him by the shirt collar as he falls, and hauls him onto the pillar.

“Well then.” Sam says in defeat.

“Sorry, Sam. I didn’t realise I was that close to the edge.”

“It’s alright, Tubster.” Sam sighs, “But **I think we’re stuck**.”

“Oh. Oh no—That’s not good, I-I have to go back to the New L'manburg at some point, Sam, I’m the  _ President _ , what are they gonna think if I just punish my best friend and  _ vanish _ —”

“Woah, Tubbo. Take it easy. We’ll get you back to New L'manburg safe and sound, don’t worry. You can swim, yeah?”—Tubbo nods—“Okay. Then I’m gonna break this glass and we’re gonna swim, alright?”

“Okay.” He grabs onto Sam as the water floods in, Sam diving in first and pulling Tubbo after him.

They hold their breaths as they swim right to the top, and Sam breaks a piece of glass at the top so they can climb back up onto the ledge.

“There. Safe and sound, just like I said.”

They both get a ‘ping’ as Quackity joins the game.

[ _Quackity_ : Tubbo? r u good? where u @?]

[ _Tubbo__ : I’m good! I was just helping Sam, be back in a sec!]

[ _Quackity_ : K mr pres, cya soon]

Sam pulls him into a boat, and paddles it back to shore. They hop through the portal and run back through the Nether to New L'manburg.

Tubbo hugs Sam as they part, “Thanks, man.”

“No problem, Tub. Safe and sound, just like I said.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Discord server for my works! I also have an interactive, DnD-esque AU called "Wilbur and Ghosts!" join us if you're interested!  
> https://discord.gg/4D8QSuS4Uu


End file.
